Our objectives will be to clarify the role of hormonal and genetil factors on growth and maturation, to elucidate the pathogenesis of endocrine and genetic disorders which derange these processes and to contribute to advances in the prevention, management and treatment of such disorders. Our studies will focus on: (1) control of onset of puberty and pathogenesis and management of disorders associated with delayed or precocious puberty; (2) ontogenesis of CNS regulation of pituitary function in ovine fetus; (3) role of conformation on the immuno, radioreceptor and bioactivity of hGH and hCS; (4) factors which regulate GH and PRL secretion in the dog; (5) nosology and pathogenesis of GH deficiency in man; and (6) elucidation of the etiology, pathogenesis, and classification of anomalies of sex in man.